RECKLESS, Chapter 8
Chapter 8 Victoria sat down in the same room that the balverines had been in only hours before. Reaver returned with a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and sat down next to her in an armchair. Victoria was lost in thought with how crazy this day had truly been. Within 24 hours, she had denounced her crown, ran away yet again, broke into the manor of one of the wealthiest men in Albion, who had turned out to be her long-lost father, and, just earlier, she had been in a life or death fight with monsters. She sighed. It truly had been an exciting day. Reaver was skimming through the pages of the diary that he had retrieved from the chest earlier. Victoria watched his face with keen interest. "What's it about then?" She finally asked. Reaver answered her without looking up. "It's about your mother. It's a logbook of my feelings for her." Reaver answered shamelessly. Victoria leaned in. "Your feelings? Why not just tell her how you felt then?" "Because I wanted to remember how I felt back then." "Remember? I don't understand." "Here-I would prefer you not to see this, but I fear that if I were to try to tell you the story myself, I would not be able to finish." Reaver passed Victoria the worn black diary. Victoria took a deep breath and opened to the first page. The entry was worn, and dated from over 23 years ago. I have slept better tonight that I have in centuries. For last night, I was not tortured by the nightmare for the first time. Instead, I dreamed about that girl, the adventurer which I had encountered six months ago. I do readily admit that she was a treat for the eyes, but her beauty was not unlike any that I had encountered before. Why, I have princesses in my harem, stolen from ships that were more enchanting to look at than she. And yet, there was something about her, something that I had never seen nor felt since...her. The dream was so lovely, I stood alone in the dark, and then an angel came, and guided me into the light of a verdant garden. The angel was the young adventurer, this Connie Remswood. Why do I still think about her? Are my feelings for her so strong that they can even blank out the truth about what I have done? Such a love surely could never exist. Victoria continued to read. I saw Connie today, whilst returning home to Bloodstone for my birthday. Although it has been a year since I saw her, I have yet to stop thinking of her. She was apparently on her way to work at that dirty old tavern, and since I had stopped in for a moment to soak in all of my adoring public, I decided to taunt her a bit-she is ever so adorable when she's angry. Later that evening, she stormed my party upset. She is the first woman that I have met that could ever be angry with me, she is also the first to not go to mush at the sight of me. Oh well, we'll get there soon enough. As if that wasn't enough, the little minx was upset, saying that I burned her house down or something like that. I was starting to become aroused by her little rant, and yet I had the funny feeling that she wasn't going to be interested. So I had her sent away to relieve my guests of her antics-and to slow the blood flow to my pulsing groin. But the night isn't over yet I feel. My old chum Clammy Claude is waiting for her at her place of work, the Bloodstone tavern. If all goes according to plan, she'll be standing in front of me by tomorrow morning. Victoria sat the book down and smiled at her father. "You two had a bit of a rough start then eh?" Reaver chuckled. "You have no idea..." Victoria continued to read, until the words "centuries" from the first entry registered with her tired brain. She looked at Reaver, who gave her a sly grin as he leaned back in his armchair, as if expecting it. "Are you nuts?! You can't be that old! No one can." Reaver smirked. "Is that so? What if I told you that one could be, if one makes a horrible mistake?" "That makes no sense. You're strange." Victoria scoffed. Reaver laughed. "Yes, I suppose I am." He stood up and faced his daughter. "There is more in that book that may interest you, I want you to hold onto it for a while." Reaver spoke solemnly. "Do not lose that book, nor share its contents with anyone, save your brother. This is our history, and you are my legacy. By keeping this book here," He pressed the diary to Victoria's chest, "you are protecting both." Reaver smiled at Victoria and she in turn smiled back. "I promise that I will keep this information within our family father." Victoria replied. Reaver nodded and then turned to exit the door. "Wait! Father, you haven't explained anything yet!" Victoria wailed. Reaver turned and faced her. "Haven't I? I have given you everything that you need to know. That diary, is the answer to all of your questions and more, I am positive about that." He replied. "But I haven't seen you in all of my life! Why don't you tell me yourself?" Victoria asked him. "Just read the damned book child!" Reaver was growing impatient by her constant persistance. "I missed you, didn't you ever even want to see me?! We're here now, together and your just going to walk away?" Victoria was shocked. Reaver wanted so badly to turn at that moment and embrace her, but something inside him told him not to. He struggled to fight the feeling off as he continued to walk away. "Father...please..." Victoria pleaded. Reaver winced at what he was about to do next. But it had to be done. She was getting too close to him. He couldn't allow her to know the real him, to be hurt by the truth. The truth that her mother was dead because of him. " Listen to me. Your brother called me to the castle this morning. He said that I had to see you. He threatened my position and my status if I declined. I held up my end, I saw you, and you in turn got the answers you sought. Now get out of my home." Reaver replied coldly. Victoria took a step backwards, tears welled up in her eyes. "...You only saw me because Logan told you to? This was all so that you could keep your job?! Do I really mean that little to you?" Victoria asked him in pain. "I said get out!" He roared. Victoria threw the diary at his feet. "Then there's not much point in giving me this then is there?" Reaver looked to the book and then back to Victoria. "What are you doing?" "The only reason that I ever decided to run away, to become an outlaw, it was all to find out the truth about why you left me, why you ripped my life apart. I wanted to understand what was out there that was so much more rewarding than being with your family, I wanted to hear it from your lips. Now I know." Victoria picked up her satchel, stormed past Reaver and out the manor door. He ran after her as she ran down the stairs, past the lifeless body of Reaver's butler. He caught up with her as she swung open the manor door. Reaver grabbed her arm in a desperate attempt to stop her. "Victoria! It wasn't like that. That wasn't why I left you and stayed away. There was something else." Reaver offered her. Victoria turned and faced him, hot tears streaming down her perfect cheeks. Reaver's own eyes widened as he was overtaken with guilt. No, he couldn't lie to Victoria, even if it was for her own good. She had to know the truth. He closed his eyes and the words that followed burned his heart. "I was the one responsible for her death. She became cursed while fighting someone in order to save my life." "How does that make you responsible?" Victoria asked. "I was his pawn. If she hadn't loved me in the first place, there's a very real chance that she would still be alive." Reaver whispered. "She fought to free me from him, and she succeeded..." Reaver turned away from Victoria and closed and locked the door behind him. Victoria whirled around and pounded hard onto the great manor door. "Father wait! Father!" She cried. But the door remained locked. Hours passed as Victoria sat on the steps of the grand manor, waiting patiently until her father decided to talk to her. Which, knowing that he was as clever as she was, could be a very long time, if ever. He did have that underground passageway to Industrial. Daisy rotated positions beside Victoria, and rolled over, revealing her furry white belly. She locked eyes with her mistress, begging to be scratched. Victoria smiled and obeyed her companion. "He only said those things to get rid of me, I could tell that he didn't want to. Why does he think that he was the one who doomed mother? First he thinks he's hundreds of years old, now this. Nutter." Victoria shook her head. The dark purple night had begun to fade into the light peach and fushcia hues of sunrise. A soft morning breeze wafted past Victoria, filling her nose with the smell of lilacs and roses from the nearby garden. She decided to simply bask in the warm morning light, and try to get some rest, the past two days had been way too much to take in for her. The princess laid her head upon Daisy's back and covered her face with her blue kerchief. She was asleep within minutes. Not far away, Logan was sitting atop the throne of Albion, awaiting word about his sister. Two of his top guards stood in front of him, offering their advice. "We could always send someone out to track her for us my lord." Said one. Logan stroked his chin and grinned. "Yes, I suppose that could be arranged. Do you have any good bounty hunters in mind?" Logan asked the nearest guard. "Why yes, actually. There is a woman far from here, who is said to be so good at finding people, that she does everything from tracking down runaway slaves, to tracking down dangerous criminals." "Yes, but will she harm Victoria if she finds her?" Logan asked concerned. "Not if she is instructed otherwise. She works both ways, brutal killer, or relentless tracker." Logan laughed for the first time in weeks. "Sounds a bit like Victoria's dog to be honest. What is her name?" "She goes by the title, Maiden of Dread." The guard replied. "I have never heard of her." Logan answered, intrigued. "She is also known in some circles as the Hunter, or the Relentless One." "Well, she sounds like she has quite the renown. But will she find my little sister? I have yet to hear back from the guards around town. They have checked all of her usual hiding places. Last time she was discovered in Millfields, I made sure the area was searched last night, and I will continue to keep close eye on the areas that she frequents the most." Logan replied, gazing lazily out the nearby window. "I am sure that this bounty hunter will find her. Only give the word and I shall see that she gets the job." The other gaud added. Logan pondered the idea and then nodded. "Yes, send word to her at once, my little sister must be found." The king replied. "Yes my lord!" The guards answered. As the guards exited, Walter walked into the room. "Your majesty, I contacted the Millfields guards again, they still have no word on Victoria." Logan continued to stare blankly out the window. "It has only been two days since she ran away. I'm sure that she will turn up." Walter offered. "Perhaps I have been too hard on her. I'm not her father after all. Did you know that he was here the other day?" "Yes your majesty." "He told me that he himself would approve of nearly anything that Victoria wanted to do with her life." "That doesn't surprise me. If you will permit me to say so, Reaver isn't exactly the most moral of men." Walter spoke dryly. "He used to be. Back before mother died. He used to be the kindest and most wise father that a child could ever wish for. He was always kissing mother too. I used to be so disgusted by it, but now I understand. He really loved her." Logan's voice drifted off. "I think that Victoria will be fine majesty. I should go however, if you would excuse me." Walter said, trying to change the subject. "Did you know that she said that she would rather die than be my sister? I admit that I had threatened to hang her, but it was all out of rage, I would never harm Victoria. That's exactly why I keep her inside the castle all the time Walter!" Logan continued, stopping Walter's departure. "I understand sir. I'm sure Victoria didn't mean what she said to you either." "I do hope you are right." As Walter left the throne room, Logan continued to stare out the window. "Dear sister. I am so sorry for all this." Victoria awoke around late noon, the sun was starting to glow the orangish hue of the impending sunset. She sat up and stretched her long legs. Daisy whined and stretched as well, letting out a big doggy yawn. Victoria looked up towards Reaver's manor. The door was still shut, but she wasn't about to give up. She fished out her trusty lock pick. "If I did it once, I can do it again." She snickered to herself. He wasn't getting rid of her that easily. Victoria fiddled and quickly undid the lock. She and Daisy walked inside. It was very quiet and Reaver was nowhere in sight. Victoria decided to go into the other room and wait for him to return home from work. "You know, if you weren't my daughter you'd be dead twice now." A voice came from behind her, making her jump. She whirled around and saw her father. He was dressed in his usual white and black outfit, but his heavy white leather coat had been removed, as had his coal colored top hat and gloves. Reaver looked at Victoria with an annoyed scowl. "I have a doorbell you know." His serious expression melted into an amused smirk. "I know. But I didn't think that you would answer." She replied. "Ahh, and so the logical answer in that case would be to break in? Have you ever thought about becoming a pirate?" Reaver asked her. "Yes actually. I think that I would be quite good at it." Victoria stated confidently. "Oh really?" Reaver grinned wolfishly. He tapped the floor with his cane thrice, and the bottom dropped off to reveal a thin, yet deadly long sword. He pointed the blade at Victoria. "Lets see about that." He challenged her. Victoria smiled and drew her cutlass. The two squared off and eyed each other carefully. "This will be a practice duel. Are you familiar with the rules?" He asked her. "First one to have their sword knocked away loses." She replied. "Good. Let's begin on three. One...two...three!" The two squared off, and began to circle again. Victoria struck first, but her father easily deflected and charged back with a graceful thrust. Victoria blocked and the pirouetted out of the way. Reaver smiled. "Your good my dear." He remarked. Victoria answered with a quick stab, which he blocked. "Thanks." She said quickly, blocking a stab of his own. Then, Reaver turned and slashed again at her, locking his blade with hers. Victoria gasped and pressed back, holding the cutlass hilt as tight as she could. Reaver's green eyes gleamed as he continued to press down on her blade. Finally, Victoria's arm gave way, and her cutlass scuttled away across the floor. Before she could respond, Reaver held his long sword above her. "But not good enough to beat your old man I'm afraid." He smirked. Then he retrieved the other half of his cane from across the floor and replaced it over the blade. He offered Victoria his hand, helping her to her feet. "Thanks..." She responded, a bit out of breath from the intense fight. "That was much more exciting than practice dueling with Walter!" Victoria smiled at him. "Well I should hope so. I may be old, but I'm certainly not frail like him." Victoria still couldn't belive it when he called himself "old". "You know, you look about my age father." She added. Reaver chuckled mischievously. "Yes, I have aged well haven't I?"